A Silver Light
by KittyCatCat99
Summary: This is a Naruto and InuYasha crossover.This is about how all of the girls mysteriously dissapear and the guys gotta save them! What the guys don't know is that they're trapped somewhere but where? There's going to be thrills and chills! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

b Well, this is a Naruto and Inuyasha crossover. Hope you enjoy! 3 Oh, and whenever you see this; xxxxxxxxx and so on that means it's like later in the day.

Chapter 1

A Silver light

Kagome started to run and run. Then she tripped over a rock. "Owe!" She yelled. She couldn't really move. Her ankle was sprained. Just then, silver, floating, light came towards her. The one thing she was running from. She was on her way back to her own time since she saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyou again.

Inuyasha and the others heard a girl scream. It had sounded like Kagome. Inuyasha jumped up. "That sounded like Kagome. Let's go!" "Inuyasha. Kagome just saw you KISS Kikyou! You really think she wants to see you NOW!" Shippou said. "She's in danger so I have to protect her. Now hurry up I need to save her!" Inuyasha then just leapt up and went off without them. "Miroku, I'll stay here and see if Kagome shows up. Until then, I'll make us dinner." Sango said. "Alright. I'll take Kirara with me is that okay?" She nodded. "Shippou, stay with lady Sango." Then Miroku went off. Sango turned to Shippou. "I'm going to look in the woods for Kagome and her things for a little bit. I want to find her backpack also so we can have dinner. I heard she packed some ramen. I'll be back before the others get back. Promise. Until then, can you keep a close eye for her right here?" "Of course, Sango!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do ya mean you can't find her? She was supposed to be right here with you." Inuyasha yelled. "I'm sorry. I heard a scream in the woods and thought something was wrong. I went to go look and couldn't find Sango!" Shippou protested. "I mean, why wasn't she here with you? What happened to her?"

"I don't know what happened to her. She was in the woods looking for Kagome."

"She went in the woods by herself? Why weren't you with her?"

"Inuyasha sit!" Everyone looked stunned and turned around.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, Miroku?" Kagome had a smile on her face. There was something different about her. She had a beautiful gown on over her uniform. The gown covered her hair like a hoodie.

"Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"W-where did you get that gown?" Miroku asked.

"Please, we don't need to bother with questions right now."

Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Here I am!" Just then, Sango appeared wearing the same gown as Kagome the same way. It was a yellow gown with red flowers on it.

"S-s-s-Sango!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Shippou had said she heard you scream in the woods. We also heard you scream Kagome."

"Kagome and I did not scream. What are you talking about?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rrrrrrgh! Naruto! 2 +24 not 7!!! How many times do I have to tell you?" Sakura was yelling at Naruto again! "Well, I'm sorry okay! I never wanted to learn this stuff until sensei told us too!" "Are you making fun of sensei?" "Duh!" "Are you kidding me? Kakashi-sensei is the best sensei we will ever have in our lives! So, if you want to make fun of him one more time then I promise you…" "Would you two shut up?" Sasuke had said. "I'm tired of listening to you constantly fight all the time!" "I'm sorry Sasuke it's just that…NARUTO STARTED IT!!!" Sakura said. "I don't care who started it…" Just then a young teenage girl interrupted them. "Um, excuse me could you tell me where I am? I'm trying to find my way back home. Well, it's not really my home but…could you just tell me where the nearby well is? I've never been to this part of town. Wait; am I even in my town? I'm starting to freak out. I can't find my home or friends. I don't remember anything except waking up on the ground and here I was. Oh, and my name's Kagome. What's yours?"

"Um, I'm Sakura and this is Sasuke. Oh and here's Naruto. We don't know where a nearby well would be. I'm sorry." Just then, then the ground started to rumble. Was it an earthquake? No, it was something coming from ahead. No, not a something. "Insects! Wait, those are… wasps! Please don't tell me…" Kagome had said.

b so, how did you like this chapter? Please review. I would try to read all comments. Expect chapter 2 soon! Can't wait can you?


	2. Surprise, surprise!

Chapter 2

Surprise, Surprise!

"Hehehehehe!" Naraku said. "Naraku…oh no! Kids, you have to get away from here NOW!" Kagome said. Sakura didn't move a muscle. Then she realized she was being carried by Kakashi! "Huh?" She exclaimed. "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing?" She yelled. "Why, I'm just carrying you to safety."

"But, what about Sasuke and Naruto? They're not coming to safety."

"Then they'll die."

"WHA?! Don't you even care about what happens to them?"

"Sakura."He put her down. "All I care about is you."

Sakura just stood there with a gleam in her eye! Then she smiled. Then she laughed. Kakashi ran off to help Kagome. "Hey, you boys better get out here before you die!" Kagome exclaimed. Naruto whined, "But, I wanna heeeeeellllp! I'm going to be the hokage someday you know." "Yeah, yeah whatever! Listen, I don't know what a hokage is but, I don't really care!"

Sasuke jumped up and left. "Hey Sasuke! Where do you think you're going?" Yelled Naruto. "He could be killed. Kakashi-sensei do something!" Said Sakura.

"What do you expect me to do about it? Naruto let's go." Naruto nodded.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" "Don't worry about them Sakura." Said Kagome. "I'm sure they're safer than us!" Kagome got out her bow and arrow and aimed it at Naraku. Just then she saw someone. Someone familiar. "Huh?" Naraku took a leap towards Kagome. She flew in the air and realized that someone had caught her! "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, you all right?" "Yeah. I'm fine. Where's Sakura?" "Who?" Naraku interrupted them. "Here she is! Kagome give me your shikon jewel or else I'll kill her!!" A boomerang flew through the air towards Naraku and hit him off guard. "Lady Sango! You have arrived!" Kagome said. "Yeah, well, I couldn't just let someone like him tear you two up to bits. Oh, and Inuyasha…." "Yeah."

"Surprise, surprise!" Sango threw her boomerang at Inuyasha. Kagome jumped in between them and got hit by Sango's boomerang.

"Aaaaaaah!" Kagome fell to the ground. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. "Look what you have done Sango!" Kagome lay still on the ground badly injured. "Hmph. I was only trying to protect her!" "From what?"

"From you! Hyyyyyyaaaaaah!" Sango threw her boomerang at Inuyasha and BANG! It hit the wall behind him. "Huh? You dodged it?" Inuyasha appeared behind Sango and sliced her with his tetsigia. Sango fell to the ground but, was not dead. What's going on here? Sango thought. He's blocked every attack of mine.

"Who dare intrudes this village?" Said an unusual voice. "Tsunade-sama! Oh, am I glad you came!" Sakura said. "You know these people?"

"Yes, well, I know this girl Kagome. I think these people are her friends. You have to help them. We need them in the hospital NOW!"

"Surprise, surprise!" Said a familiar voice to Sakura and Tsunade.

I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I know it's short but, expect chapter 3 soon!! I left it at a cliffhanger because I'd like to know what you think and who you think is talking. You've just gotta review and tell me what you think! Bye!


	3. Understandings

Chapter 3

Understandings

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha

"Well, Sakura so nice to see you again! Where are Sasuke and Kakashi?" "You leave them alone Orochimaru!" "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll….. Uh…huh? Kakashi!" Kakashi appeared behind Sakura and had Sasuke with him. "Hello….uh..Um…what was your name again?" Asked Kakashi. "Kakashi, it's me, Sakura."

"Oh yes, Sakura!" Kakashi said. "So, how are you?" "We have worst things to worry about. Hey girl. Where's that one guy you were fighting?"Sakura asked Sango. "Looks like it was another of Naraku's puppets." Sango said.

"Huh? A puppet?" "Yeah. Naraku is a pretty strong demon and can do things like that. Ngh!" "Kagome. Are you all right?" Sango said. She collapsed on the ground next to Kagome. "Sango!" Tsunade ran up to Sango and examined her. "Don't worry. Your friend is going to be all right. We just need to take her to the hospital. You should come to the hospital too. You look pretty hurt." "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Just a slight pain when I got hit that's all." Kagome said. She stood up and stared at Sango for a minute. Why did you do it Sango? Why did you try to kill Inuyasha and what do you mean you were only trying to protect me? Protect me from Inuyasha? But why? Kagome thought.

"Wouldn't you at least come for an examination to make sure nothing serious happened?" Tsunade said. "Uhhh...Sure. My name is Kagome and what's yours?" "I am Tsunade. Nice to meet you Kagome. Sakura would you…Sakura?" "Aaaah! Help!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura!" Tsunade exclaimed. Sakura was being taken away by Kakashi! "What are you doing Kakashi? You're going to let Orochimaru get away! Where are you taking me?" She hit Kakashi in the back. "Answer me now!" "No." Kakashi said. "Rrrrrgh! Let me go!"

"Kakashi? Fleeing from a battle? That's not like him at all. There is something very fishy going on and I'm going to find out what it is." Orochimaru said.

Later that day where the weird Kagome and Sango are. (The ones that are wearing the gowns.)

"What are you talking about Kagome? You saw me kiss Kikyou. Then you were going back to your own time. What gives? We know we heard you scream." Inuyasha said. "I have no idea what you are talking about Inuyasha. Sango and I did not scream." Kagome said.

"Miroku, could I see you for a minute." Sango asked. "Sure. Anything for a pretty lady!" Miroku said. Sango laughed. "Oh you! Stop being so funny! You're hilarious!" Sango said. As soon as Sango and Miroku left Inuyasha turned towards Kagome. "That's weird. Sango would usually slap Miroku for saying something like that." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Right Kagome? Kagome? Is something wrong?" Kagome's back was facing Inuyasha. "You might want to stay away from me Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Why?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned around and left horror in Inuyasha's eyes.

So how did you like this chapter? Please review. I am so very sorry for the long wait. Thank you to all who have reviewed on this story. I've been super busy this summer and I'm also sorry about this chapter being short too. Thank you! Bye!!!


End file.
